When it comes to you German version!
by irrlicht74
Summary: GERMAN VERSION! Ein etwas anderes Ende für den Film...


A/N: Diese Fanfiction wurde von mir zum erstenmal auf Englisch veröffentlicht und zwar unter demselben Namen.   
Eigentlich wollte ich sie nie auf Deutsch übersetzen (Jenna, bitte verzeih' mir! Ich hatte es ehrlich nicht vor, als ich Dich "gezwungen" habe, sie auf Englisch zu lesen.), aber nachdem mich viele gefragt haben, ob ich denn keine PotC-Fanfiction schreibe, dachte ich mir, warum eigentlich nicht?   
Dies ist also das Ergebnis, mit dem Vorteil, daß ich einiges ausführlicher schreiben und ausschmücken konnte, wofür mir im Englischen einfach die Worte gefehlt haben. 

Ehrlichgesagt weiß ich nicht, ob ich mir damit viele "Freunde" hier mache, aber vielleicht stimmt euch die Erklärung etwas milder, daß diese Geschichte deshalb entstanden ist, weil ich oft im Englischen Fanfiction.net unterwegs war und dort natürlich auch viele "PotC" Fanfictions gelesen habe. Und nach einer Weile fiel mir auf, daß es dort viele Geschichten gab, die immer Norrington als den typischen fiesen, gemeinen, grausamen, dummen Bösewicht nahmen, nur weil die Autoren/Autorinnen zu wenig Fantasie hatten, einen eigenen "Bösewicht" zu erfinden. Und das ging mir auf den Geist! 

Für mich war Norrington nie der Böse in dem Film. Das "Schlimmste", was man ihm nachsagen könnte, ist, daß er langweilig war, aber böse oder auch nur gemein war er nie. 

In diesem Sinne, laßt mich eine Lanze brechen für Commodore James Norrington. I.

Song: "When it comes to you" von Dire Straits.   


Crossposted: fanfiktion.de, Emma-Board

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir (leider)! Alles von Disney & Co.

When It Comes To You  
  
_If we can't get along we oughtta be apart  
And I'm wondering where'd you get that cold, cold heart  
Set me free - sign my release  
I'm tired of being the villain of the piece_  
  
Er konnte sie flüstern hören. Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht, und es war immer dasselbe. Und allmählich wurde er dessen so müde...

  
Es war fast ein ganz normaler Tag in Port Royal. Fast. Er hatte die letzte Nacht damit verbracht, Skelett-Piraten zu bekämpfen – so wie er es schon ein paar Wochen lang getan hatte – und nun war er gerade dabei "Captain" Jack Sparrow zu hängen – wiedermal – weil das Gesetz es ihm so vorschrieb. Egal, was er persönlich davon halten mochte. 

  
Jack Sparrow war kein Verbrecher. Er war kein schlechter Mensch. Er war nicht...böse. Oder grausam. Oder ein Schlächter. William Turner hatte recht: Jack Sparrow war ein guter Mann. Sein einziger Fehler bestand darin, daß er ein Pirat war und das verstieß nunmal gegen das Gesetz. Und er, Commodore James Norrington, stand für das Gesetzt in Port Royal. Er mußte sich daran halten, ob ihm das gefiel oder nicht. 

Es war nicht leicht. Besonders nicht nach dem, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. 

  
_You been givin' me a bad time  
Tell me what'd I do  
How come I always get a hard time  
Honey when it comes to you  
Sayin' things that you didn't have to  
How come I always get a hard time  
Honey when it comes to you_  
  
Während ein Gehilfe des Richters die Anklageschrift verlas und die Trommeln erklangen, konnte Norrington noch immer dieses Flüstern hören. Manche machten sich nichtmal die Mühe zu flüstern, sondern sagten einfach laut, was sie dachten. 

Sie lästerten über ihn. Den "steifen Briten", den "Weichling", oder manchmal einfach nur "den Bösen, der Jack Sparrow töten und dem "süßen Will Turner" das Mädchen wegnehmen will"...

Die Beschimpfungen waren endlos. Und... Wer war "Orli"? Hm...

Hatte er das verdient?

  
Will Turner kam auf sie zu. "Sie", das waren in dem Fall, Gouverneur Swann, Elizabeth und er selbst, Norrington. Er mochte Will; er war ein hervorragender Schmied und ein tapferer, junger Mann, obwohl er eindeutig zu sehr von der Piraterie angetan war. Dennoch...

Norrington wußte, daß etwas nicht stimmte, in dem Moment, in dem Will Elizabeth seine Liebe gestand. Das hätte er unter "normalen" Umständen nie gewagt. Nicht an diesem Ort. Nicht so. Also wußte Norrington, daß etwas... "Besonderes" geplant war und daß er etwas dagegen unternehmen mußte. Und das tat er. Trotzdem ging das Geflüster weiter. 

Er konnte es ihnen nie recht machen, nicht wahr?

  
_You only get one life - this I know  
I wanna get my licks in now before I go_  
  
Natürlich verhinderte Norrington diesen lächerlichen, aber bis zu einem gewissen Punkt durchaus effektiven Fluchtversuch – und das Geläster wurde lauter.

Will sagte ihm erneut, daß Jack ein guter Mann war und Norrington gab ihm im Stillen recht.

Dann stellte sich Elizabeth an Will's Seite und erklärte Norrington, daß sie dort hingehörte.

Nun, das war im ersten Moment ein wenig erschreckend, kam aber, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht wirklich überraschend. 

So war nunmal der Verlauf dieser Geschichte. 

Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht.

Und er war immer der Böse.

Nicht wahr?   
Er hatte nie jemandem weh getan. 

Er hatte sich immer an das Gesetz gehalten.   
Er war im Begriff, Elizabeth William Turner zu überlassen, obwohl sie ihm, Norrington, die Ehe versprochen hatte. Und er hatte nicht die Absicht, den jungen Schmied dafür zu bestrafen, daß er Jack Sparrow nicht nur einmal aus dem Gefängnis befreit hatte, sondern heute ein zweites Mal versucht hatte, dem Piraten zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Obwohl er jedes Recht der Welt dazu gehabt hätte.

Theoretisch hatte William Turner gegen so viele Gesetze verstoßen, daß sie ihn genauso hätten hängen müssen wie Jack Sparrow. 

Theoretisch.

Und? Wollte Norrington das tun? 

Er seufzte lautlos. 

Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Er hatte die...Vergehen von Will Turner einfach ignoriert.

Und er war gerade dabei, einem verdammten Piraten einen Tag Vorsprung zu geben, bevor er und seine Soldaten anfangen würden ihn zu suchen, damit er nicht gehängt wurde...

Und _er_ war der Böse?

Tag für Tag? Nacht für Nacht?

Es mußte mehr im Leben geben. Es sollte sich nicht ständig wiederholen. Norrington senkte sein Schwert und sah Elizabeth an. 

  
_The fire of love is dead and cold  
I gotta satisfy the hunger in my soul_  
  
Es gab nichts mehr, das ihn hier hielt. Allen würde es gut gehen – auch ohne ihn. Also traf er eine Entscheidung. 

Er wandte sich um und ging. 

Er war schon immer ein Offizier der Königlichen Marine gewesen und das würde er auch immer bleiben, aber... Wieso in Port Royal? Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, so viele Orte, an die er sich versetzen lassen konnte. Vielleicht wollte Gillette ihn begleiten...

  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Die Zuschauer in dem großen Kinosaal blinzelten. Einmal. Zweimal. Aber Commodore James Norrington hatte die Leinwand verlassen. Definitiv. Und die Kamera folgte ihm nicht. Sie war immer noch auf alle anderen gerichtet, die ziemlich irritiert aussahen. 

Sie sahen so verwirrt aus wie sich die Zuschauer fühlten.

"Das...," begann Elizabeth, kam aber nicht weiter. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

"Das sollte nicht passieren," versuchte es nun Will. "Richtig?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

"Definitiv nicht, nein. Aber..." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Naja, es ist verständlich. All' das Geläster da draußen." 

Er machte eine Geste in Richtung Publikum, das noch immer geschockt schwieg.

"Manchmal war es wirklich ohrenbetäubend."

Alle auf der Leinwand nickten. 

  
"In Ordnung. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" fragte Will. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"   
  
Jack zuckte einmal mehr die Schultern.   
  
"Feierabend. Sieht aus, als könnten wir nichts anderes machen. Also, ich brauche jetzt einen Drink. Sonst noch jemand?"

Und so liefen auch sie aus dem Bild. Irgendwo hin, außer Sicht, wohin keine Kamera ihnen folgen konnte.

  
_And you been givin' me a bad time  
Tell me what'd I do  
How come I always get a hard time  
Honey when it comes to you  
Sayin' things that you didn't have to  
How come I always get a hard time  
Honey when it comes to you_   
  
The End  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: O-kay. Das war's. Lob und natürlich auch Kritik sind immer willkommen. I.


End file.
